dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kel
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ History Kel's childhood was full of continual transition. He was the son of a relatively kind-hearted pair of Changelings, who would establish themselves in communities as long as possible, until the inevitability of suspicion and fear of their kind would make staying uncomfortable. His family had a very close Half-Elven friend, named Selnn, who would accompany them from place to place, as their need to move often meshed well with his racially-imposed wandering spirit. When Kel was seven, his father was discovered to be a Changeling, and was killed before the family could react. His mother immediately fled in fear of her life, and because Kel happened to be with Selnn at the time, the two of them left town together. Selnn became Kel's guardian, and Kel's mother was never seen again. Kel permanently masqueraded as Selnn's Half-Elf son, and the two of them continued to explore new communities for months at a time. During this time, Kel learned the Half-Elven perspective on life, and picked up on their charm. He became extremely adept at concealing his identity, and learned to inspire trust in others. Selnn encouraged him to use his shapechanging gift, and coached him on influencing others. When Kel was thirteen, a temple of the Raven Queen became very interested in him. They enticed him into their fold, and drove Selnn out of town, so that he would no longer be an influence over Kel. Over the next couple of years, they preached to him about fate and the normalcy of death, until he came to take on a less reverent view of life. They often spoke of the fact that he was fated to live to see a great change in the world, for which he would need to embrace the shadow in order to become a blade for the Raven Queen. When he was fifteen, they took him through the rituals of the Assassin, to mold his soul with Shadowfell. Kel didn't take to this transition well. Although he felt fated to be in the Raven Queen's service, he also felt used and was a very reluctant vessel. The melding with the Shadowfell had a shocking effect on him that he wasn't prepared for, as its darkness was something he felt at odds with. He fled from the temple, and to his knowledge, they didn't pursue him. The opposing viewpoints from his formative years left him as one who appreciated people of all kinds, could 'become' another so well that he would almost believe the lies that he was telling, and had an understanding of death that allowed him to kill without remorse or malice. He loved the life he saw in others, but also sensed the inevitability of death, and his role in the bringing of death was an impersonal fact of fate. He spent the next two years on his own. At times, he would spend months pretending to be an innocent child around town, and at other times, he would kill aristocrats to then assume their identities. He experienced the high and low positions of societies first hand, but was too cautious to stay in any one role for long. He came to join the group he now travels with as a twist of fate. He had been masquerading as a member of the royal guard, when he was discovered. A local clergy of Bahamut was leading the investigation, and he managed to escape by assuming the identity of one of their layman staff members. He remained with them for a few days, when one of their clerics was sent on an expedition - Kel volunteered to accompany her. Over time, he was able to convince the party that he was a member of a covert wing of Bahamut's service... a Changeling with strange powers, and a deep loyalty to the cause of justice, who wasn't a cleric, but was employed by the church. It didn't take long for that lie to be solidified and believed by all who crossed his path. Items Equipped Items *''Weapon:'' ??? *''Armor:'' ??? In Bag *??? Features Kel's race, class, paragon path, and epic destiny features. Race Shapechanger: You are a shapechangers you can alter your appearance. As such, you are subject to effects and conditions that affect shapechangers. Mental Defense: You have a +1 racial bonus to Will. Change Shape: You have the changeling disguise power. Changeling Trick: You have the changeling trick power. Class Assassin’s Shroud: 'You gain the ''assassin’s shroud power. The dark magic of the Shadowfell courses through your veins, tainting your soul but granting you the ability to subject an enemy to invisible shrouds that reveal its weakest points. The more of your shrouds there are on a target, the deadlier a blow you can strike against it. :'''Bleak Disciple: When you hit an unbloodied target, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier. Add 2 to the temporary hit points gained at 11th level and 4 at 21st level. :OR :Night Stalker: You gain a bonus to damage rolls equal to your Charisma modifier against any target that is adjacent to none of your enemies. Shade Form: You gain the shade form power. When you gave part of your soul to the Shadowfell, the power of that dark realm fused with your material form. As a result, you can assume a shadowy form that allows you to pass through barriers and evade enemies that you could not normally avoid. When you adopt this form, you blur, your skin becomes gray, and all the gear you carry and the clothes you wear adopt similarly dull colors. Your eyes lose their pupils, becoming blank, white orbs. You cannot damage your foes without returning to your normal form, which prevents you from doing more than maneuvering in for the kill against your enemies. 'Shadow Step: '''You gain the ''shadow step power. The shadow energy surrounding every creature touches the Shadowfell slightly, for the realm of death is a creature’s eventual destination. You have the ability to walk the shadow pathways from one creature to another. Powers Feats Stats Category:Characters